


A Siren's call~

by emo_kyloren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, f/f - Freeform, light f/m - Freeform, major plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_kyloren/pseuds/emo_kyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carissa is a seventeen-year-old Siren. She faces relationship problems, but those are easily solved when she catches sight of a boy whose date just left him for some other guy. The pier party bores him, and he's looking for some adventure when he spots her- and the rest, as they say, is history.</p><p>~A/N there is a MAJOR plot twist- trust me, this isn't what you think it is. Much less hetero-normative ending. GIVE THIS A CHANCE, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Siren's call~

Shafts of light drifted across the bay, dancing and toying with the tide. The sound of music and hundreds of teens having fun accompanied the lights. Far under the surface, a girl of seventeen years swam peacefully, listening to the music and watching the lights bounce off of the coral reef she called home.

Curiosity drew the girl closer to the docks, where boats bobbed with every little wave, tied to the piers. She swam under the boats, her body moving easily with the water. A yellow strobe light reflected off of the golden tips of the scales on her tail. Her wavy blonde hair flowed gently behind her, parts of it woven intricately into tight braids, the rest cascading down her back. She came up underneath the dock, floating on her back. With a quiet swish of her tail, she dove back underwater and swam to the end of the pier, beneath a pair of shoes that swung back and forth, back and forth. Ever curious, she broke the surface behind a piling, slim hands on either side of the dark wood, staring at the owner of the shoes.

 

He was, admittedly, bored. With a red solo cup in one hand half-full of whiskey and a party in full swing behind him, he should be having the time of his life. The problem was, his date had left him to grind on another guy, and suddenly the pulsing movement of the crowd had been too much. He sat behind the DJ booth, legs dangling over the edge of the pier, sipping his drink and staring forlornly out at the bay. A flicker of blonde hair caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he turned fast enough to see a pale face behind one of the wood pilings before the girl shrank back.

 _Why is someone in the bay?_ He thought, tilting his head to the side. Against his better judgement, he scooted over, closer to the girl he’d seen. Maybe it was just his imagination- or the alcohol in his system making him have hallucinations. Maybe he’d been drugged. Either way, when he reached the corner, he leaned over the water on his hands and knees. His eyes widened when he came face-to-face with the blonde girl. She let out a gasp and ducked under the water. In the dark, he couldn’t see very much, but when the strobe lights passed overhead, he caught sight of her, hovering a few feet under the surface, blonde hair fanned out around her head, the lights giving her a halo effect.

A drunk teen crashed into his back. He flailed as he found himself suddenly in open space, and then the water engulfed him. With barely enough time to suck in a sharp breath, he sank under the surface, his eyes blinking open and squinting against the dark water. There was a flicker of blue-green color in front of him, and then he saw the blonde again. He tried to push against the water, tried to get to the surface, but there was too much alcohol in his system for him to think straight. The girl was in from of him then, long arms manipulating the water around her, features serene. Her hair haloed out around her, and his eyes traced down to her chest. He let out an inadvertent breath when he saw the delicate golden-blue scales that covered her breasts. Surprised, and sure that he was hallucinating, he looked even further down. Her stomach was tight and her body curvy in the right places. Just below her hips, soft skin gave way to small, green-gold scales, which melted into larger, gold tipped blue-green scales along the length of her tail. The fin at the end moved back and forth as she seemed to hover before him, the appendage wavy and ornate, entrancing in its movement. Suddenly her hands were cupping his face and he looked up into clear grey-blue eyes. Her iris seemed to flare with gold, and he found himself slipping into darkness, fighting to get one last look at the mesmerizing mermaid.

She placed her lips against his and exhaled air into his lungs, allowing him to survive. Slender arms wrapped around his chest and she pulled him close as her tail worked to propel the extra weight. Within seconds she had him in shallow water, away from any onlookers. She swam closer to shore, his body above her, his head above water. Her tail receded, each bone coming together to form two legs. Clothes formed around her; a tan crop top and white short-shorts. She slipped her arms under his arms and dragged him up the beach. He was breathing, luckily, and she let out a quiet sigh of relief. A minute passed in silence, the sound of the dock party far away, muted with the distance. She reached up and gently slapped his cheek, shocking him awake. He sat up with a gasp and stared at his surroundings with wild eyes. She leaned back, sitting on her heels, toes curled in the still-warm sand. He stared at her for a second, blinked, and then started firing off questions so fast that she couldn’t keep up. After a minute, he stopped, noticing her blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. His mouth fell open in surprise. He hadn’t been hallucinating. Then he remembered the scales and the tail, and his eyes drifted down to her crop-top and shorts, moved over her shapely, pale legs, and then back up over her toned stomach and chest.

With a breathy voice still husky from the water he’d accidently swallowed, he asked “Who are you?”

The girl offered him a timid smile and a shake of her head. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. A sudden, drunken urge made him lunge forward and pin her down on the sand. She stared up at him with questioning eyes, and he kissed her, his lips moving gently against hers. She tasted salt water and the tang of whiskey, and her eyes flitted closed. His arms slid under her back, pressing her closer to him. Slender fingers moved through his black hair, and she pulled away from the kiss to see him staring at her with clouded-over brown eyes. She bit her lip and murmured two soft words into the space between them. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes flashed gold again, and he sagged against her, unconscious. She rolled him onto his side on the warm sand and lay next to him, her head on his chest. “I’m sorry” She murmured again.

She stayed with him that night, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat until blue and red lights passed over the beach and she heard the wail of a police car crashing the pier party. Silently, she stood and walked back into the ocean, her tail re-forming in the shallows. A soft sound fell from her lips, and the waves pushed forward, erasing most of her footsteps. She receded with the water, watching as two police officers came running down the beach toward the drunken, black-haired teenager.

Content that he was found, she turned and swam off, heading for the reef.

 

When he woke up, in the hospital with an IV in his arm, the first word that tumbled out of his mouth was ‘no!’ He sat up with a start, eyes wild, looking around him. The memory of a mesmerizing blonde lying beneath him in the sand was imprinted in his brain- it was all he could remember after he fell into the water- and the rest of the night was a blur of drunken emotions. Vaguely, and only with the onset of a terrible headache did he recall the way his date had left him hanging. She was his neighbor, and had been the only reason he was at that party. He wasn’t the party type, preferring to stay at home, reading or drawing.

                He was released an hour later. Once he was home, he snatched his sketchbook out of his room and went through his backyard to the open water his property fed onto. He hastily removed his shoes and socks and padded barefoot to the water’s edge. There, he found a good-sized rock to sit on and put his feet into the water, feeling the high tide lapping at his ankles. He stared out at the water for a while before picking up his pencil, but once he did, it was like his hand was possessed; he moved over the page, filling it with the image of the blonde, her hair fanning around her face in the water, intricate braids marking the boundary between the soft skin of her face and the wavy halo of her hair. His pencil captured the blue-grey of her eyes using only grey, the smooth planes of her face translated into graphite on paper.

                Once the image was completed, he stared out at the setting sun, watching the pinks and oranges of the sky as it kissed the sea.

                “Who are you?” He asked the sea breeze as it passed, lifting the tips of his chin-length hair. Predictably, he went without an answer. Still, with a crease between his eyebrows and a downward tilt to his lips, he voiced another question; “Why me?”

 

                She recognized him the second his toes touched the water on the beach where he’d been found. He stood there, wearing a pair of black board shorts, hands stuffed into his pockets, alone despite the people crowding the beach. They were tourists, mostly, and she had been playfully teasing a seven-year-old girl who swam in the deep end of her protected lagoon. She had been alerted by the sea, listening to the ebb and flow of the quiet water. It was low tide, so she was admittedly stuck in the large expanse of her aquamarine lagoon. The girl frowned in displeasure, watching her play-mate swim off.

                He was staring aimlessly out to sea when she surfaced, blinking away the salt water, only her eyes above the water. Still, he spotted her by her blonde hair. He stripped off his shirt and all but dove into the lagoon. She submerged herself, diving down to hide from outside eyes. Above her, he took a deep breath and dove under the surface, looking for her. She came up to him, wrapping her slender fingers around his wrist. He started, but when he saw her, he relaxed, lips curling upwards. She pulled him lower. He panicked for a moment before following her. Once they were below the level of most snorkelers, she stopped, turning to him. The water caressed his body, letting her know that his lungs were beginning to tingle with need. Without a second thought, she swam forward, taking his face in her hands. Her lips pressed firmly onto his, initiating contact which he willingly gave. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her body forward, against his. She opened her mouth, pulling back to let out a soft melody that he could hear despite the water. An itch formed on his chest, and he released her to scratch at it, but she caught his wrists, staring down at his chest, where three slits formed on either side.

                Her eyes locked onto his, and a word formed, ghosting across his consciousness. _Breathe_ , she said. He complied, shocked to feel water rush through his lungs. Again, he panicked, but she locked a hand behind his neck and kissed him again, her fingers tangling into his hair. When she pulled back, he sucked in a breath that felt almost natural. He stared at her in wonder.

                _How?_ He wondered. _How was he breathing underwater? Did he just kiss a mermaid?_

                Her pretty lips curved into a smile, exposing a white flash of teeth.

                _Siren,_ she corrected.

                _Siren,_ he amended. The tide rose then, filling the lagoon with fresh sea water. She took his wrist and swam with him out to sea, where a dark-skinned Siren met them. The blonde turned to him with a smile. Her eyes flashed gold again, and he went limp. Beside her, the dark-skinned Siren reached out and cupped her mate’s cheek, smiling when the blonde leaned into her touch.

                _Carissa,_ the Siren murmured. She was answered with a ghosting smile from the blonde.

                _Alani,_ the blonde closed her eyes, whispering her companion’s name. _He is from the island- a native. Will your father accept him as a present? Or will we have to-_

 _Hush, love. The male is more than enough._ Her companion soothed, moving toward her. Carissa opened her eyes to see the twinkling, dark depths of Alani’s eyes, coupled with the soft pastel purple of the Siren’s flowing hair. Carissa’s tail curled around Alani’s own, gold-blue against white and ice-blue.

                Carissa’s eyes opened lazily to the sight of Alani’s smile. _We will be married soon? After all of this planning?_

Alani pulled her in for a searing kiss.

                After Carissa offered the nineteen-year-old to Alani’s father, the couple received his blessing, and were happily married. Their wedding night was spent in a tangle of limbs and tails, each forgetting where one began and the other ended.


End file.
